


Silent Watch

by HollowGod



Category: When The Night Comes (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Love, Sharing a Bed, Sleeping Together, piper had mild insomnia, she hates it, she's starting to become romantic, soft, they are in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:00:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27433957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollowGod/pseuds/HollowGod
Summary: Piper has a little bit of insomnia. She examines her boyfriend for a while before going back to sleep. She's starting to become a soft romantic, and she hates it.
Relationships: Hunter/Piper Meriman
Kudos: 4





	Silent Watch

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah. So, I wrote this instead of sleeping because I'm in a soft Piper/Hunter mood. My own sleepiness might've affected the mood while writing. Just going to continue playing Piper's route again. Did my best to proofread while being exhausted.

Piper didn’t know how the man next to her had managed to worm his way into her heart. It was like a part of her had been missing before she had met him but hadn’t known. Now that she knew him, now that he was here… She couldn’t bear to see him go. To not feel his heartbeat in time with hers. To not feel his presence intertwined with her own. She wasn’t one to wax poetic like one of the protagonists in August’s shitty romance novels. Still, she couldn’t help but think that it was like they were two halves of one soul finally rejoined.

She was well aware of how brash she could be. Speaking before thinking. She cared too much and had issues expressing it properly. It had gotten her into trouble time and time again. Now that Milo was beside her… He was soft despite being just as skilled of a Hunter as her. He was kind and compassionate. He spoke with care and worked to soothe wounds between people expertly. Mending relationships and bringing forth greater understanding. He didn’t hesitate to voice his emotions and thoughts in a mindful manner. Helping even out tempers that she tended to rile.

She wasn’t sure what she had done to deserve him. He reassured her that she was amazing and talented, but he didn’t seem to realize how the same could be said of him. He blushed away from compliments even when he tried to accept them with false bluster. He was hardworking. Talented. Caring. She almost wanted to gag from all the sweet thoughts she had of him. She couldn’t get him out of her mind.

She counted the freckles on his face. Gently moved a strand of ash-blond hair from where it was tickling his nose. She barely resisted the urge to trace a finger on the scar on his chin. Barely resisted tracing her hands over all the scars he had accumulated over the years. The tattoos full of just as much meaning. She could only see his sun tattoo on his shoulder from where he was curled on his side. If she had been talented at art, she could probably draw his nude portrait from memory.

He shifted slightly and mumbled her name in his sleep.

“I’m right here, sweetheart,” she whispered to him.

He didn’t show any sign of waking up but relaxed into her warmth even further.

She swallowed. It wasn’t often that a Hunter trusted someone enough not to wake up at the slightest touch or movement. They were trained to always be on their guard. Never knowing when a creature might ambush and kill them. To know that he trusted her enough to sleep soundly, safely…

She loved him. With every fiber of her being. If anyone, _anything_ , tried to take him from her… she would bring all the hells down upon them. Go to any length to get him back safely. Her heart. Her soul. Her Milo.

She pressed a light kiss to his forehead and let herself be lulled to sleep by the sound of his soft breaths.


End file.
